Life Sucks! But Then You Find Some Roommates
by Clouderella
Summary: Mina Aino is a crime fighting vigilante who uses her special gifts to rid her town of evildoers! But being the heroine isn’t exactly going to pay the rent. She decides to seek out some roomies to make life cheaper, but will they discover her secret?
1. You're Fired, Again!

**AN: **Okay, so I finally got around to writing this fan fiction… even if it's only one chapter so far. I'm not so sure what you guys will think of it but if you like it, well, I guess I'll write some more then. :) And yes, I was a little inspired by Midori Days at some point during writing this. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sailor Moon etc.

"This is the last straw, Mina!" growled a large, beefy man behind the counter of a shabby-looking pizza shop. He was wearing a bright red apron, which firmly hugged his bulging body overtop his dark blue polo shirt and black jeans.

A beautiful, young, blonde woman the age of twenty looked up at her angry boss with her enchanting blue eyes knowing very well that not even her dreamy, pleading eyes and dazzling looks could save her this time. The man was, without a doubt, in a furious rage and she was certain that if it were possible, he would surely spontaneously combust.

His flabby face puffed out in anger and his beady eyes glared at her. The young woman could only assume that he was frowning at her but she couldn't tell for sure – his ridiculously large, comical, handlebar moustache covered his mouth from view. He slammed one heavy fist onto the counter which caused the blonde beauty to jump with shock. There weren't many customers in the pizza shop but the few who were tired not to make it too obvious that they were staring at the man.

The woman briefly considered quickly throwing her work cap at him then running off before he let loose on her, it wasn't like he would be able to catch her – he was certainly not built for that and besides, with all the working out she did she shouldn't have to worry about him catching her anyway – but she decided to stay and bear it just like all the other times.

"I have never had an employee that has had fifty-five customer complaints over delivery of pizza!" he spat while his fake Italian accent became all the more fake as his temper grew and the vein just above his receding hairline bulged.

The young woman winced at his words. It was true, she knew there had been a few complaints about her, but he didn't have to tell her the exact number.

"You know what our motto is, eh?" he asked while throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "Pizza delivered in less than thirty minutes or it's free, and Y'know what, I don't like giving away fifty-five FREAKIN' FREE PIZZAS!" he bellowed.

The woman hung her head in shame. It wasn't her fault they were all late, _fate_ always intervened that's all.

"Yesterday I had a customer call me to tell me that his pizza was not only as cold as ice but FIVE HOURS LATE! I don't even know how you can even deliver a pizza that late..." he rubbed his pounding head, the woman was a mystery. "Mina Aino, you're fired!" he said without the slightest hint of regret of sorrow in his voice. He was extremely glad to finally get rid of her, she was a nuance.

The woman slowly pulled the 'Joe's Pizza Parlour' cap off of her head letting her long, shining blonde hair fall almost to her knees. She placed the cap on the counter and slid it across to the man.

"I guess I'll come in tomorrow to return my work clothes. I'll have them washed and ir-"

"No, no, no! You- you never come back here! You can keep the damn things! Just leave, NOW!" he pointed to the door and swiped the cap off the counter with his free hand.

The woman quickly darted out of the door and continued to run until the place was nowhere in sight. She leaned her back against a brick wall and watched people passing her by. She let out a heavy sigh. "Oh. Mina, Mina. You've done it again!" she muttered to herself as she planted her face in her palms. This wasn't the first time she had lost her job and she was sure it wasn't going to be the last.

She looked up at the sky and stared at the fluffy white clouds. One of the clouds distinctly looked like a house cat. The image made her giggle and a small smile appeared on her face. _That one's just like Artemis. _She thought as she remised about her white tom-cat. She remembered the first day she had found him. The poor kitten was a stray and used to dig through garbage to try and find food. She lived with her parents at the time and clearly remembered the look on their faces when she first brought him home. They weren't pleased to say the least, at the filthy creature that was tucked in her arms but none the less they had let her keep him.

That was many years ago, now Mina lived in an apartment with her beloved cat on the other side of town. The neighbourhood may have been a bit shady, she assumed that was why the rent was so cheap, but the apartment was stunning and huge. It had five spacious bedrooms, and classic old-style kitchen, three bathrooms, a spare room and a living room. She was overly thrilled when she first moved in but now she was having a bit of trouble. Ever since she moved out of home she hadn't been able to keep a job for more than two months and Mina was sure that her parents were sick of lending her money. She began to wonder how long she would be able to live in her home for until she was kicked out.

She exhaled deeply. _It's not my fault I keep getting fired!_ The thought, annoyed. _They don't understand. Sometimes I have more important things to do than their work. It's my mission!_ She pursued her lips. _I guess I should probably go home and look through the newspaper or something for more work..._

Just as she was about to head home a familiar flashing sign caught her attention.

'Sweets and Treats

Come in and treat yourself to something sweet'

It was her favourite place to go whenever she wanted to relax. She wondered whether buying herself milkshakes straight after being fired from her fourth job in only a few months was such a good idea, especially since money was tight for her at that moment, but she decided to ignore that annoying thought and swiftly turned around and headed for the entrance.

_One drink won't hurt, _she thought happily.

*

"But Mmmmuuuummmm...." Mina whined into the cordless phone that was pressed against the left side of her face. "You don't understand!" she grumbled. "I didn't mean to get fired I just – what? Whaddya... no! Oh please, please you can't do that!" she cried as she frantically shook her head and stomped her feet childishly. "I am trying to find another job, I am! I'm not going back to live with you and Dad. I've got my own life now. I just need some money until I find another job... but why not? Fine." She sighed heavily. "I'll talk to you later..." she hung up the phone then plonked herself down on the bright yellow, second hand armchair in the large living space.

The room looked even larger than it was because Mina didn't own many things. There was a small T.V., the armchair, an old, brown, bachelor looking couch and a medium sized, round coffee table which she rarely ever used – the dishes somehow always managed to accumulate on the floor.

She rested her head in her hands and thought about the conversation she had just had with her mother. It wasn't going good. Not only did she lose her job but her parents weren't going to lend her any more money.

"Come back and live with Dad and me..." she mimicked her mother while crinkling her nose. "You're clearly not ready to live on your own..." she mocked. "I can so live on my own!" she yelled while flailing her arms and legs with frustration. Her hands cupped around her face and she shook her head slowly. "Oh no... What if I can't find any more work?!" she whimpered melodramatically. She closed her eyes and began to wonder what her life would become if she couldn't find a job.

_**Mina – Life without Work. **_

_**Episode One.**_

_**Directed by **__**Mina Aino**_

_**Starring **__**Mina Aino & Artemis**_

_Mina dragged her shoeless, grubby feet along the wooden floor as she entered her spacey apartment while scanning the area – the living area was completely bare because she had sold everything for money. She blinked carelessly as she continued to drag herself into the kitchen. Her face looked grave, eyes that had several dark rings around them, pale and chapped lips, sunken in cheeks. The clothes she wore, a dirty, old t-shirt that was at least three sizes too big for her and sweat pants that had several holes in them, hung loosely off of her frail body. _

_Her eyes scanned the kitchen – it was bare too. _

"_Artemis... oh Artemis..." she called in a husky, defeated voice._

_A scrawny white cat hopped onto the kitchen countertop. It looked up at its owner with big glassy eyes. _

"_It's feeding time..." Mina said in a small voice while opening the kitchen pantry, which would have been bare if it wasn't for the one small tin of cat food. "Oh..." Mina sighed sadly as she grabbed the small tin of cat food and stared at it. "Looks like we're sharing tonight..." she said apathetically to her scrawny cat._

_**End of Episode One.**_

_**Directed by **__**Mina Aino**_

_**Starring **__**Mina Aino and Artemis**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mina shrieked and jumped off of the armchair while shaking her head frantically. "NO! NO! NO! Gotta get a job, oh man, I've gotta get a job! Can't let that happen. Can't let that happen!" she hollered not realising how ridiculous her daydream was.

She slammed her left fist into her right palm. "That's it! Tomorrow, come rain or shine, I will get a job!"

*

Mina sighed heavily as she began to climb the third flight of stairs to her apartment. Her creamy white right had trailed along the railings as she took each step. Her shoulders were hunched in defeat and she stared at the steps in shame.

She had spent her whole morning, and a good deal of her afternoon, job hunting. Her eyes flicked to the glittery, bright yellow folder filled with resumes in her left hand. Not a single resume had been handed out... well, that wasn't true. It was more like not a single resume had been accepted.

She had marched herself almost all over town determined to find employment and had been shocked, but not surprised to find that none of the places she went to would accept her resume.

_Geez... news sure does travel fast in this town..._ she thought, slightly annoyed that almost the whole town new of her employment history and wouldn't even accept a single resume from her out of pity. She must have seemed like some kind of employee monster to them all. _Now what am I supposed to do... _she groaned as she dragged herself up the tenth flight of stairs. Normally people would be exhausted after this many flights of stairs but Mina's calf muscles were used to this daily routine. It was another reason why her apartment rent was so cheap – no elevator.

She tried to think about how much money she had saved... it wasn't a lot. _So... if I really squeeze every penny... then I should have enough money for rent and food for about... THREE WEEKS!_ She sighed, again. _Oh that's pathetic. This would be so much easier if I had a boyfriend! Then I could just borrow money off of him until I find more work._ She thought annoyed. _It's not so much that I can't find anyone... it's just... they would be too much of a distraction from my true calling... maybe one day. Oh, but I do want romance!_ She sobbed.

Just as she was climbing the last few flights of stairs before she was on her apartment level a sudden thought occurred to her.

Flat Mates. Roomies. Cheaper Rent.

The idea gave her a spring in every step and an excited smile appeared on her face. It had been quite a while since she had spent time with other people and she would be able to stretch out her money a little further until she found a job. The smile faded quickly as she realised what it would be like to have people live with her when her private life was so... hectic...

She rubbed her chin in thought and squinted her eyes. It was her thinking face. The idea of having people live with her was exciting, she could have people to go places with... when she finally had the money... and she could have friends again! It had been a long time since she had proper friends. She had been very popular in high school and had made many friends thanks to volleyball and gymnastics but that all changed after she graduated. Keeping in touch was a lot harder than she had expected, especially after she took up... other hobbies. But now she could start all over again!

_I know what I'll do..._ the pleased smile reappeared on her face as she skipped merrily to her apartment door. _I'll use some of my money to place an ad for roomies, and I'll just have to make the ad specific like, "no prying into my life" or something..._

She placed her key in the lock on her door and turned it left until she heard the familiar "click" of the door unlocking. She hurried into the apartment and headed straight for the kitchen where she was greeted by her loving cat, Artemis.

"Meow." Artemis said while nudging his food bowl with the side of his head.

Mina waved her hand and plunked herself into a chair at the kitchen table. "Not now Artemis! I'm busy. I'll feed you in a minute." She said as her hands fumbled for a piece and paper and a pen.

"Meow." Artemis said and looked as if he was glowering at the blonde, if cats could glower.

She began to scribble ideas down on a piece of paper of what she wanted her advertisement to say. It took her several tries before she finally wrote it right, without any mistakes and without accidently offending anyone.

"_Are you looking for a place to live? Short on cash? Then come live with me in my apartment. The place is nice and big and has four, that's right, four spacious spare rooms for four lucky people! The rent is cheap, the place is huge, the view is great (28__th__ floor), plus you may even make some lifetime friends. What more could you want?"_


	2. Bye, Bye, Blondie

**AN: **Okay, first of all I would like to apologise because this chapter was slightly rushed *sweatdrop* but I hope you still enjoy it anyway. I've also realised that I didn't make myself very clear about this fan fic. So, I'll try and clear things up now. A/U The girls are not Sailor Scouts and they have never met before. Mina uses her special abilities to fight crime but she is not Sailor V because there are no scouts in my fic. Make sense? I hope so. If not, I'm sure you'll get it once you read on. And it will be explained later why Mina calls herself, _Goddess Venus. _Oh, and one more thing, thank you _The Waiting Ninja _and _MinaRayeFan _for the reviews (and if you want to see who Mina ends up being paired with then I guess you're just going to have to read on ^^). Please R&R.

* * *

"You ready?" whispered a masked man to his also masked companion. The other man nodded. "Now, remember, I'm going for the camera. _You_ go deactivate the silent alarm." The other man nodded again at the words his boss spoke.

They had been planning this for weeks so there wouldn't be any _complications_. He went over the plan in his head. First, he and the boss were going to enter through the ceiling – they were already hiding in space above, ready to smash their way through at any moment. This was so they wouldn't activate to normal alarm by forcefully opening the entrance door. He had learnt over the weeks that this particular jeweller had set an alarm that only triggered if the door was forcefully opened from the outside but not the inside. He had also learnt where the switch was to deactivate the silent alarm – which was bound to activate once the boss and himself emerged from the ceiling.

After they were in it was his job to immediately deactivate the silent alarm while his boss handled the security camera. Then he was to open the entrance door and let in the other two members of the group and then the heist would begin!

The boss nodded to his companion and within second the man had pulled out a mallet and was bashing the ceiling with it until it made a big enough hole for them both to climb through.

They jumped through the hole quickly and the companion immediately switched off the alarm and opened the entrance door letting in the other two cronies. The three of them went on to smashing the glass cases and stuffing the jewels into black bags while the boss watched the operation making sure everything was going according to plan.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" he hissed impatiently.  
"Why the rush?" asked a high, feminine voice.

The men jumped and looked around the room hastily for the woman who had spoken but they saw no one.

"Up here, boys!" she whistled.

The men's heads snapped up to the hole in the sealing. All they could see was the woman's sparkling red high-heels for the rest of her was covered by shadows.

She jumped down dramatically, placed her silver gloved-hands on her hips and posed. The woman looked as if she has acquired her clothes from a costume shop. The short, yellow dress she wore shimmered and screamed _disco, disco. _She also wore a bright orange, bob-like wig and a red, feathery, bedazzled masquerade mask.

"I'm Goddess Venus! And I'm here to stop you!" she announced.

The boss couldn't help but let out a chuckle before he sharply turned his head to his men. "Kill her." He snapped.

The three cronies pulled out a weapon each, a chain, a mallet and a knife and walked towards her. At first they were smiling, playing with her, but within seconds they began to lunge at her. She was quick and managed to dodge the chain-like whip that was coming at her. She reached into her bra and pulled out a small compact mirror and hastily opened it, aiming it at the man with the chain.

She focused all her energy on the compact and within a split second a radiant beam of light surged out of the mirror hitting the chain-man front on. He collapsed to the ground and laid there motionless. She then went on to aim her compact at the other two.

Realising what was about to happen the two men quickly dodge out of the way. The woman tried to hit them again and again with her compact beam but it was no use – they were too quick.

The other men came charging at her with the mallet and the knife. The man with the mallet lifted the weapon high above his head and brought it down forcefully only just missing the woman. The other man was more successful. The woman swiftly moved out of the way of the falling mallet but she didn't see the knife until it was too late to move completely out of the way. She tried to jump back but...

SLASH!

"Ah!" she winced as she stumbled backwards while clutching the deep wound across her left arm that was beginning to gush with blood. _Gotta stay in the game, Mina!_ She thought, annoyed at her incompetence. Ignoring her wound she charged at the two men, realising that if she wanted to beat them she would have to do something else than just use her compact.

The man with the mallet got his weapon ready to swing like a baseball bat while the other grasped onto his knife tightly, ready for the kill. The girl made sure to keep her eyes on both of them now. She jumped high in the air, dodging the mallet completely and high kicked the man in the head. The blow knocked him straight to the floor.

The remaining man began to slash ruthlessly at the woman. She jumped back each time only just missing it but coming so close that the tip of the knife scraped her clothes. She was nearing that wall and knew she wouldn't be able to keep dodging it forever. Her hands tightly grabbed the hand that had the knife. The two of them began to struggle. The man tried to push down and slowly became ever so closer to the woman's throat.

_Time for plan B._ She thought. She looked up at the man with her sparkling blue eyes. "You wouldn't hurt little old me, would you?" she asked innocently as she battered her lashes at him.

The man blinked and slowly began to weaken. He felt strange like the room had just become foggy and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to do whatever the woman wanted him to. He couldn't fight the feeling – it was too strong, and she was too beautiful.

"Drop the weapon." She said seductively.

The man dropped it instantly and stared into her eyes mindlessly.

"Now..." she smirked as she straightened herself and took a step closer to him. Her smiled turned quickly into a frown before she hit him hard with an uppercut – which, like the rest of his comrades, knocked him straight to the floor.

She smiled smugly to herself as she looked at the three unconscious men on the floor. Then a thought came to her mind that made her heart race with fear. _Wait... wasn't there four men..._

She heard a sound from behind and turned swiftly only to see the forth man, the boss, standing right behind her with a gun pointed to her head.

"Don't move or I'll blow your freakin' brains out!" he hissed.

She could feel her body pulse in panic and beads of perspiration began to appear on her forehead but most importantly _Shit! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_

"Get on your knees!" he bellowed. She obediently did as she was told and bent down to her knees, closing her eyes and expecting a blow at any moment. _What do I do?! _She thought, panicking. _I can't use my compact, he'll see me reach for it and... well... I may be fast but I can't dodge a bloody bullet!_ The lids of her eyes tightened. She had no idea what to do – it was over.

"So you think you can just come in and do this to me and my men! Boy have you got some attitude. Give me one good reason why I should – ah!" A sharp card swiped the man's hand and he dropped the gun. The woman quickly grabbed it, not intending on using it herself – guns didn't feel right to her – but so the man couldn't pull it on her again.

The man looked in the direction where the card had come from but before he got to see anything everything went black. The woman had struck him hard over the head and he had fallen straight to the floor just like the rest of them.

Her head quickly turned to the door, where the card had come from, and saw what she made out to be a man dressed in white running away. She ran to the door and looked out into the street but he was gone.

"Oh... well thank you anyway..." she murmured while she walked over to the card, which was sticking up on an angle in the floor. It was a damn sharp card. She picked it up and tucked it gently into her bra deciding that it probably wasn't the best idea to sit around in a half robbed jewellery store to study it.

She ran out of the shop and made her way back to her spacious apartment. Work was done for tonight.

* * *

A tall, young woman in her early twenties looked up at the cloudless sky with her deep blue eyes. Her brunet hair was tied in a high ponytail and she wore a filthy, lime green apron over the top of her work clothes which made her bust, which was usually quite large in comparison to most woman, look much smaller than it actually was. She was a very beautiful young woman – even in her dirty work clothes.

Beside her was a muscular, tanned man going onto his mid thirties. He had ruffled jet-black hair and stubble. Even though his clothes appeared much tidier than the woman's they still looked shabby. He pulled out a cigarette from his right jean pocket and lit it with his red lighter. After taking a few puffs he stared at the tall woman and shook his head.

"It's not what you think, Y'know?" he said to her while making hand gestures as he talked.

The woman said nothing but continued to look up at the sky but the energy that pulsated off of her clearly said that she wasn't in a good mood.

"If you're going to fire me, Frank, then just do it already!" she huffed as she squared out her shoulders.

The man took another puff of his smoke then chuckled to himself. "I'm not firing you, Lita." He smiled playfully. "I think it's more like... 'letting you go'. Y'know, for the greater good and all that crap."

Her nostrils flared and she took a deep breath. She hated it when people played games with her – especially if it meant her job was on the line. "Y'know I thought you were a cool boss, not just a boss, but a cool friend and now you're just going to drop me? Just like that? No warning? Nothing!" she hissed.

The man scratched the back of his head and grinned at the woman. "I'm letting you go because I've found you better work." He finally admitted.

The woman turned her head to him for the first time in the conversation and looked into his brown eyes for any traces of deception. She stared at him without saying a word.

"The other day I ran into Jerry Thompson, Y'know, the manager of Bryton's?" his smile grew larger when he saw the brunet's eyes widen at the mention of the prestige Bryton restaurant – one of the top five restaurants in the entire town. "Apparently they were looking for new apprentice chefs and, well, it took a while but I managed to convince him to take you on. The work is apprentice work so the pay isn't that great, but hey, you're one step closer to your dream right? And you won't have to work in this little, old, crappy cafe anymore." He winked.

The woman's eyes lit up with joy as she wrapped her long arms around the man and squeezed him tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." She said quickly.

Within moments the woman had turned swiftly and began to run down the sidewalk. _I can't wait to tell Ian... he's going to be so happy._ She thought, excitedly.

"Hey! You haven't finished your shift yet!" the man called to her.

"But you're the one who let me go, remember?" she called back, jokingly as she waved goodbye.

The man shook his head and chuckled softly before putting out his cigarette and returning to work.

Lita had been waiting so long for this – a chance to show the world her real talent as a chef. No more small time cafe with the awfully rude customers he didn't know the difference between chicken and tuna! Nope. Now she was in the big league, sort of. She just knew that things were going to change for the better. She could buy nice things for herself and get a bigger apartment for her boyfriend and herself to live in rather than the small barely liveable apartment they were currently sharing.

_And now maybe new doors will open for him too...?_ she thought while thinking of the wonderful job opportunities that might present themselves to her beloved. She had been supporting him for a while because he hadn't been so lucky in the employment department but she didn't care. They loved each other and that's all that mattered. She was sure that he would do anything for her because like he always said, he loved her and she was the only one for him.

_I can't wait to tell him! _She was sure that everything was going to get better from here and that sooner or later her boyfriend would get what he rightfully deserves, the opportunity just hadn't presented itself yet, that was all.

Lita ran into a tall narrow building which looked as if it could have been used in the back drop of a horror film. It was her apartment building. It was several blocks away from where she worked, or used to work, but that was nothing for her. The running was nothing. She was very athletic due to all the Taekwondo and Kickboxing. She ran up two flights of stairs so she was on her apartment level. She hadn't used the elevator since she first moved into the place because it had broken down while she was in it. It wasn't a very pleasant experience. She had to wait three hours before the emergency services were able to get her out.

She paused for a moment outside her apartment door and inhaled deeply. A wide smile spread across her face – things were defiantly going to get better from here. She pushed the door open and took a half step before she froze.

Ian, her boyfriend, was home as usual, lying on the old, ragged couch they had bought together from a second hand store but there was someone else there too.

Lita's eyes swelled with tears as she stared at the topless blonde who was passionately kissing her boyfriend. She took a few steps backwards and slowly, carefully shut the door. Her feet automatically began to drag her away from the scene and didn't stop walking until she was on a different level of the building. She leaned her back against the cold, off-white wall and tried to calm herself.

It didn't work.

She collapsed to her knees then curled into a tight ball in an attempt to block out the pain. The image of the pair of them was cemented in her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about all the times he had told her he loved her, that she was the only one for him. Were they all lies?

Warm tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about him. They had to be all lies. He had been doing this to her the whole time! While she slaved away in the crappy cafe that she hated, just so she could support the two of them, he had been doing this...

She stayed curled up, sobbing for some time. She wasn't sure how long but it felt as if time had almost stopped. She wiped away her tears on her sleeve and managed to pull herself together.

_Looking for a job, huh!_ She sniffed. He wasn't going to take advantage of her anymore! Her hands clenched into tight balls and she marched her way back to her apartment and forcefully opened the door.

"It's over, jerk!" she snarled through gritted teeth.

Her voice startled Ian, who obviously hadn't been expecting her, and he quickly jumped to his feet accidently knocking the blonde to the floor. The blonde quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it on while giving Ian a piercing 'how dare you knock _me_ to the floor' glare.

"It's –It's not what it looks like..." Ian said without realising how cliché he sounded.

"I thought you said she wouldn't get home until four!" the blond hissed as she snatched her handbag off a small table. Ian gave the woman an annoyed look.

Lita's eye's narrowed. "What?!" she said, hurt by the blonde's words. She shook her head as if she was trying to shake out the woman's voice from her mind. "You need to get your sorry ass out of my apartment, NOW!" she said angrily to the woman.

"Fine." The woman said smugly. "A bit brutish isn't she?" she whispered to Ian as she began to leave. Ian took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead.

"That's it blondie, out you go!" Lita snapped as she grabbed the woman so that she was high above her head and threw her out of the apartment. The woman screamed viciously before she hit the outside corridor wall. Lita grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut and returned her gaze to Ian. She inhaled deeply, trying to clam herself before speaking. "I thought you loved me?" she finally managed to say.

"I do. You're the only one for me, Lita." He said lovingly as he held his arm wide open, expecting her to leap into them at any moment.

Lita crinkled her nose and her eyebrows narrowed. "Y'know what?! You're going to have to find some other way to pay the rent, like I don't know, getting a JOB! I'm outta here!" She made her way to her room and began to pack her belongings in a suitcase while Ian tagged behind her pleading all the while.

"Please, Lita, honey..." he begged.

"Just shut up! I never want to see you again, got that dirtbag?!" she hissed before packing the final item into her suitcase – a framed picture of her deceased parents. She headed straight for the door.

"Fine! Go on, go ahead and leave then!" Ian spat as he waved a hand at her. "No one else will ever take you! You're too much of a butch, anyway." He muttered thinking Lita didn't hear the last part.

He was wrong.

She stopped in the threshold of the doorway and turned to him. "FUCK YOU!" she bellowed as her anger surged threw her body. She glared at Ian for a few more moments considering whether she should quickly slap him before she left. She didn't. Instead she looked up at the light above his head and focused all her anger on it until...

SMASH!

The light bulb burst causing tiny pieces of glass to fall to the floor. Lita turned her back to Ian and left but not before hearing him curse himself under his breath. She marched herself out of the apartment and headed for the nearest Motel.

_I probably shouldn't have gotten so angry... now he's going to have to pay for that light on top of the rent... oh well he's a bastard anyway! _She thought irritated as she walked into the Motel building.

The lady at the reception desk greeted her with a warm and welcoming smile. "Hello and how may I help you?" she asked Lita.

Lita dug her free hand into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Just a single room for one night, thanks." Her gaze fell upon the newspaper pile beside the receptionist. The woman saw this and smiled.

"Would you like one of these too?" the woman asked while holding a newspaper in her hands.

Lita thought about it for a moment. _Well... it's a good as any place to look for a new home..._ "Yeah, okay. Why not?" she smiled politely at the woman while hoping that she would have a new home soon.


End file.
